


IVE LOST ALL ME SPICY MEMES

by kiruuchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst??, Attempt at Humor, BOKUTO SCREM BACK, F/F, Fluff and Angst, IDK WHAT THIS IS PT 2, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, SO GAY, Texting, bc it is, did i say this was gay, groupchats, i love daisuga, i miss haikyuu :(, kags screm too, kuroo sucks, like me, lots of pining, more characters to be added probably, nerds, oikawa believes, pls help, so much, spamming, text fic, why hinata screm, wow so much shit posting, wow they r gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiruuchan/pseuds/kiruuchan
Summary: sxnshinebby has added mmmilkboi to the chat! sxnshinebby: everyone....this is my dear husband.... swAGEYAMA TOBIYOLO mmmilkboi: tHATS NOT MY NAME U SHIT notbtsuga: NO SWEARING noyaoyaoyaoi: OH NOmemeoverlord: bRO WHAT HAPPENED noyaoyaoyaoi: IVE LOST ALL ME SPICY MEMES noturdad: ??? memeoverlord: nOt UR SPICY MEMES NOO matsurmom: GASP hanapapi ;) : GASP X2-the haikyuu!! text fiC NO ONE FUCKING ASKED FOR





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sxnshinebby — hinata  
> mmmilkboi — kageyama  
> notbtsuga — suga  
> noturdad— daichi  
> noyaoyaoyaoi — noya  
> memeoverlord— tanaka  
> matsurmom: mattsun  
> hanapapi ;) : hanamaki  
> space princess: oikawa  
> h.iwaizumi: iwaizumi  
> saltyshima: tsukishima  
> gucciyama: yamaguchi  
> azuasahi: asahi  
> nyanyabitch: kuroo  
> kzme: kenma  
> hoothoehoot: bokuto  
> ak.aashi : akaashi  
> echikaaaaraa: ennoshita  
> tenten-chan: tendou  
> ushiwakawaka: ushijima  
> sprinkle of gay: yachi  
> ur gay bff: kiyoko 
> 
> (will probably change throughout the story but these is what they all start as)

* * *

 

 

 

_sxnshinebby has added gucciyama to the chat!_

_sxnshinebby has added saltyshima to the chat!_

_sxnshinebby has added mmmilkboi to the chat!_

_sxnshinebby has added noyaoyaoyaoi to the chat!_

_sxnshinebby has added memeoverlord to the chat!_

 

**noyaoyaoyaoi: WHATS UP HOMOS**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: shIT I MEANT HOMIES*****

**memeoverlord: no u didnt**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: lmao u rite**

**saltyshima: werre not gay**

**sxnshinebby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**mmmilkboi: whY r u lying to our senpais**

**gucciyama: tf is this**

**gucciyama: TSUKKI YOU DIDNT SAY THAT KAST NIGHT WHEN**

**saltyshima: sTop right there**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: R MY KOUHAIS GETTING LAID BEFORE ME**

**memeoverlord: O SHIT**

_sxnshinebby has added notbtsuga to the chat!_

 

**notbtsuga: y am i here**

**sxnshinebby: trashyshima says were not gay**

**notbtsuga: well**

**notbtsuga: ur wrong**

**notbtsuga: i can confirm that ALL of my kids r gay**

**notbtsuga: specially u tsukishima**

**gucciyama: damn right he is**

**saltyshima: shUT UP YAMAGUCHI**

**notbtsuga: BE NICE**

   _notbtsuga has added noturdad to the chat!_

**noyaoyaoyaoi _:_ O SHIT ITS DAD **

**noturdad: wgat**

**noturdad: what***

**notbtsuga: hey bb :^)**

**noturdad: hey suga**

**sxnshinebby: DAIXHI XYVSYUNSJSBHVS HELLO**

**mmmilkboi: hello**

**gucciyama: heY**

**memeoveelord: y didnt u guys say hi to me**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: bc u suck**

**notbtsuga: sucks diCk**

**sxnshinebby: 00000000:**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: FCBMUHDBCJLHDSBCUHDUHBCEIE SUGA**

**memeoverlord: he aint wrong**

**noturdad: im so confused**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: u sound like asahi**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: speaking od asahi**

 

_noyaoyaoyaoi has added azuasahi to the chat!_

**azuasahi: what**

**noturdad: hey asahi :)**

**azuasahi: oH FRICK**

**noturdad: whats wrong asahi :))))**

**gucciyama: rip asahi-san**

**sxnshinebby: whAt happened**

**notbtsuga: NOT HERE UR GONNA SCARE THE FIRST YEARS**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: if they still here after seein daichis angry face then they ok**

**noturdad: whats that supposed to mean nishinoya ? :))))**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: GTG**

**memeoverlord: rip noya**

**notbtsuga: how r my kids today**

**sxnshinebby: good :D**

**gucciyama: doin just dandy :3**

**mmmilkboi: u know just slowly drowing in my thoughts and thinking about how bad thinhs can go wrong but im here**

**saltyshima: sadly**

**gucciyama: tSUKKI THATS ROOD**

**sxnshinebby: y r u like this kagayama**

**notbtsuga: wHO TF TOOK MY NAMJOON BLANKET**

**memeoverlord: THEY DONT EVEN SELL THOSE**

**notbtsuga: i made it**

**notbtsuga: I LEFT IT IN MY ROOM SND ITS GONE NOW WTF**

**memeoverlord: tragic**

**notbtsuga: TANAKA**

**notbtsuga: DID U TAKE IT**

**memeoverlord: wHAT NO WTF WHY WOULD I TAKE THAT**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: NO WAY HOLY SHIT RYUU UR INTO KPOP**

**memeoverlord: NO THATS GAY**

**notbtsuga: DAICHI HAD IT**

**noturdad: it is a soft blanket.**

**notbtsuga: DONT TOUCH IT ILL CUT UR DICK NEXT TIME**

**azuasahi: wow**

**azuasahi: noya pls never go to those extremes...**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: u never kno babe**

**memeoverlord: gross**

**sxnshinebby: GUYS KAGEYAMA CRAWLED UP MY WINDOW FUCKSJXUJDXJ**

**sxnshinebby: SUGA HELP**

**notbtsuga: not rn im busy making another blanket**

**sxnshinebby: YAMAGUC**

**gucciyama: HOWD HE EVEN**

**saltyshima: throw water at it**

**sxnshinebby: HDIDIXISIJXIDIFUCIDB**

**noturdad: oh no**

**azuasahi: HINATA?**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: MY SMOL BEAN NO**

**memeoverlord: DONT WORRY ILL SAVE YOU MY KOUHAI**

**mmmilkboi: :))))**

 

 


	2. whip for me or ur man is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a fuck ton of text fics out there lmao

* * *

   
**noturdad: KAGEYAMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA**  
**mmmilkboi: nothin, just payed him a visit**  
**notbtsuga: WERE U TRYING TO SURPRISE HIM OR KILL HIM**  
**mmmilkboi: i read that surprose visits r supposed to make ur lover swoon over u,,,,,,**  
**memeoverlord: aHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**noyaoyaoyaoi: OMFG**  
**notbtsuga: KAGEYAMA AT HIS DOOR NOT HIS WINDOW JFC**  
**sxnshinebby: ive been scarred for life**  
**sxnshinebby: that was so scary wth**  
**mmmilkboi: do u not enjoy my presence**  
**sxnshinebby: u see the thing is**  
  
_notbtsuga has added sprinkle of gay to the chat!_  
noturdad has added ur gay bff to the chat **!**  
  
**memeoverlord: kIYOKO HELLO**  
**noyaoyaoi: SHIMIZU ILY**  
**azuasahi: what**  
**ur gay bff: what**  
**sprinkle of gay: lol**  
**gucciyama: YACHI HEY**  
**sxnshinebby: wOULD U LOOOK AT TYAT HELLO YACHI HELLO KIYOKO!!!!**  
**sprinkle of gay: suP**  
**ur gay bff: hey**  
**mmmilkboi: U HAVENT ANSWERED MY QUESTION HINATA**  
**sprinkle of gay: ooo the angst**  
**sxnshinebby: HEY SUGA U GOT ANY KPOP STUFF**  
**notbtsuga: u called**  
**notbtsuga: what would u like**  
**notbtsuga: ive got BTS, EXO, SEVENTEEN, GOT7, KNK, BIGBANG..**  
**memeoverlord: do u happen to have any,,,, pics of baekhyun w u,,,**  
**noyaoyaoyaoi: WHATS THIS?!???!!?!**  
**sprinkle of gay: personally i like gfriend**  
**gucciyama: bc ur gay bye**  
**sxnshinebby; yams ur like the gayest one here shut up**  
**gucciyama: bUT HAVE U SEEN SUGA**  
**notbtsuga: tf u talking shit for**  
**noturdad: why are you swearing aroukd the kids**  
**notbtsuga: sorry daddy ;)**  
**sxnshinebby: NO**  
**gucciyama: N O**  
**mmmilkboi: N O NO**  
**saltyshima: FUC K NO**

_noturdad has gone offline!_

**notbtsuga: hAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
notbtsuga: srsly guys if u thought i was gay**

_notbtsuga has added space princess to the chat!_

**space princess: wtf the fuck  
notbtsuga: say hi to my kids  
mmmilkboi: OIKAWA-SAN  
mmmilkboi: i hate u  
space princess: SO MEAN TOBIO-CHAN  
space princess: the feelings are mutual bitch  
notbtsuga: see gay  
sxnshinebby: lmao kageyama got called bitch  
notbtsuga: no swearing  
gucciyama: o damn  
notbtsuga: TF DID I SAY  
space princess: can i add some people suga-chan?  
notbtsuga: are they gay?  
space princess: hella  
notbtsuga: aight**

space princess has added h.iwaizumi to the chat!

space princess has added hanapapi ;) to the chat!

 _space princess has added matsurmom_ to th _e chat!_

**noyaoyaoyaoi; gay af  
hanapapi ;): did someone say  
matsurmom: GAY?!?!?!!!????  
hanapapi;) : less question marks babe, more !  
hanapapi ;) : YNLESS UR STILL QUESTIONING  
sxnshinebby: im questioning my life rn does that count  
hanapapi ;) : ofc  
matsurmom; nO BBY IM 100% FULL ON GAY FOR YOU  
space princess: disgusting  
mmmilkboi: did u see urself in the mirror  
h.iwaizumi: good one kid  
space princess: IWA-CHAN  
space princess: ur the one whos been teaching tobio-chan to be so rood  
h.iwaizumi: stop talking as if hes our son  
space princess: HE IS  
notbtsuga: uM i think not  
noyaoyaoyaoi: MAMA SUGA OSHIT  
ur gay bff: here it comes  
sprinkle of gay: *takes camera out*  
notbtsuga: DONT COME NEAR ME OR MY SON EVER AGAIN  
space princess; keep him T^T  
hanapapi ;): SUGAWARA THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL  
matsurmom: TRULY :')  
matsurmom: just as protective as momma iwa  
h.iwaizumi: fuck all the way off  
gucciyama: who r these people  
saltyshima: tadashi n o u will be corrupted  
sxnshinebby: FIRST NAME BASES WOEAAAAHHG WOAHHXH  
mmmilkboi: i call u shouyou all the time wyd  
noyaoyaoyaoi: OH?  
memeoverlord: OH OH WHATS THIS?  
sxnshinebby: gtg  
notbtsuga: cOme back rn  
mmmilkboi: brb  
sprinkle of gay; they gon fuck  
gucciyama: probs  
space princess; HOW IS MY KOUHAI GETTING LAID BEFORE mE  
hanapapi ;): lies bc  
space princess: stfu rn  
azuasahi: what  
space princess; GANGSTA-CHAN HOW R U  
azuasahi: who  
noyaoyaoyaoi: u baby hes talking to u  
azuasahi: OH THAT IS OIKAWA  
azuasahi: wHy am i gansta-chan im  
noyaoyaoyaoi: lmao  
memeoverlord: is everyone gay here  
space princess: HELLA  
hanapapi ;): u bEtcha  
matsurmom: gay asf  
h.iwaizumi: gAy  
space princess: IWAAAAA-CHAN REALLY  
hanapapi ;) : dont tell me u didnt know  
h.iwaizumi: jfc  
azuasahi: and i tthought we were a mess  
gucciyama: HELP IM BEING HARASSED  
notbtsuga: BY?  
gucciyama: KUROO  
sxnshinebby: CAT DAD  
gucciyama: "WHIP FOR ME OR UR MAN IS MINE" hE SAID  
saltyshima: WHIP W ALL UR MIGHT  
saltyshima: DO IT YAMAGUCHI  
noyaoyaoyaoi: I WANNA SEE YAMS WHIP  
hanapapi ;): AW ME TOO  
matsurmom: smol birb whipping  
sprinkle of gay: HE DID IT  
sprinkle of gay: GAHAGAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
noyaoyaoyaoi: SHOW  
memeoverlord: expOse!!!!!**

_sprinkle of gay has sent a video!_

**sxnshinebby: Y E S YAMA  
mmmilkboi: nice  
notbtsuga: GOOD JOB SON  
noyaoyaoyaoi: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
memeoverlord: OMFG JSHXSJHXJS  
gucciyama: anythin to keep ma man  
mmmilkboi: would hardly call that a man  
sxnshinebby; noodle maybe  
saltyshima: lIKE YOU FUCKS ARE BETTER**

_sxnshinebby has added nyanyabitch and kzme to chat!_

**sxnshinebby: FCK W ME NOW TSUKISHIMA  
saltyshima: FUCK YOU  
nyanyabitch: TSUKKI  
gucciyama: FITE ME KUROO  
nyanyabitch: WHY CANT WE SHARE TSUKKI T HO  
saltyshima: no  
kzme: no  
gucciyama; polygamy  
nyanyabitch: yes  
kzme: no  
sxnshinebby: lol kenma jealous  
kzme: no  
kzme: if we have more ppl to support kuroo cant get me games  
nyanyabitch: u rite, but  
saltyshima; its done, kenma said no  
sxnshinebby: if kenma says no its no  
nyanyabitch: OIKAWA IS IN THIS CHAT?!?)??  
nyanyabitch: AND SAWAMURA?!?!!?  
nyanyabitch: #blessed  
notbtsuga: back off biTch  
nyanyabitch: ok  
noyaoyaoyaoi: how do u toast w out burn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im at lunch rn lmao 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> txchibana-san 
> 
> (( kudos is appreciated ヽ(´▽｀)/ ))  
> (((so r comments)))


	3. jawlines+ eyes +butts = a concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading this shit story :') ilysm

* * *

**space princess: yES WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORRYYYYYYYYYY**

**hanapapi ;): intenSE PIANO  
sxnshinebby: OIKAWAHZUSUSJSBSUEUS  
sunshinebby: uesplsmore  
mmmilkboi: hinata y r u talking to hi m   
space princess: maybe he likes me more than u tobio-chan ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
mmmilkboi: n o he doesnt right dumbass?**

**…**

**  
mmmilkboi: hINatA?!?!??  
space princess: LMAO  
notbtsuga: what'd i miss  
noyaoyaoyaoi: lmao rip kageyama  
memeoverlord: kagayama**  
mmmilkboi: y r u like this  
space princess: yikies  
nyanyabitch: OIKAWA  
nyanyabitch: OKJSHXISHSH  
space princess: hello?  
nyanyabitch: god bless  
noturdad: i leave for a day and theres like 10 more people what  
nyanyabitch: DAICHI  
nyanyabitch: HDISHHDS YES HELLO DAD  
noturdad: who r u  
nyanyabitch: :^( dont b liek that, its me kuroo  
hanapapi ;) : p*ssy captain  
notbtsuga: WATCH YO PROFANITY  
nyanyabitch: how can i be a p*ssy captain whEn all i think about is dick  
space princess: dick + biceps  
matsurmom: dick + biceps +jawlines  
gucciyama: jawlines + eyes  
sxnshinebby: jawlines + eyes + butts  
mmmilkboi: HINATA  
sxnshinebby: i mu s t l e a ve immediAtely  
noyaoyaoyaoi: thighs*** cant forget thighs my dudes  
notbtsuga: NE VER FO RGET THE THIGHS  
nyanyabitch: sugawara-san u r such a blessed man  
notbtsuga: :'))) u riTe  
saltyshima: everyone sucks here  
gucciyama: ofc tsukki ;)  
memeoverlord: u know whays also cute? tummys ngl ok  
noyaoyaoyaoi: gay  
memeoverlord: i know u are yuu, :)  
sprinkle of gay: dicks r gross  
sprinkle of gay: i agree on butts tho 10000000000000000% good shit  
space princess: tru  
space princess: iwa-chan has a flat butt  
space princess: bUT GODDAMN HE GOT THEM BICEPS  
sxnshinebby: u kno who has amazin arms too?  
sxnshinebby: kenma can u do me the honors  
kzme: but do i really have to tho  
sxnshinebby: pls, u can even add akaashi  
nyanyabitch: ILL DO T FOR U HINATA  
nyanyabitch: I LOVE U HINATA  
sxnshinebby: OH I LOVE U TOO KUROO-SAN  
mmmilkboi: wait what  
kzme: lol u dont get to call him shouyou tho so who wins  
sxnshinebby: !!!!!!!!!!! important  
nyanyabitch: cries**

_**nyanyabitch has added hoothotiehoot to the chat!  
nyanyabitch has added ak.aashi to the chat! ** _

**ak.aashi: what  
hoothotiehoot: OHOHO?  
nyanyabitch: oHOhohOOO?  
hoothotiehoot: B RO  
nyanyabitch: BRO !!!!!  
sxnshinebby: BOK UTO  
hoothotiehoot: HINATA?!??!!??  
sxnshinebby: !!!!!!!  
hoothotiehoot: HWJXHISHSJD  
notbtsuga: bokuto, u have earned my respect  
hoothotiehoot: 0: sugawara-san, what an honor  
notbtsuga: :') u get so happy to see my son  
mmmilkboi: bokuto-san is always excited tho  
ak.aashi: i beg to differ  
mmmilkboi: ITS YOU  
mmmilkboi: ITS REALLY YOU OMFKDHS  
sxnshinebby: HELP HES FREAKING OUT  
noturdad: why is kageyama still at ur house hinata  
hoothotiehoot: DAIXHIJDISHSHX GOD BLESS  
space princess: what is this loud shit  
hoothotiehoot: OIKAWA IS THAT U??  
space princess: the beautiful one ofc its me ;)  
h.iwaizumi: the shitty one*  
space princess: iWA-CHAN HOW DARE U  
ak.aashi: is kageyama-san okay, hinata?  
sxnshinebby: no hes like  
sxnshinebby; dead  
saltyshima: lmao good  
nyanyabitch: TSUKKI THAYS ROOD  
gucciyama: boi if u dont  
gucciyama: TSUKKI I THOUGHT I ONLY CALLED U TSUKKI  
hoothotiehoot: O H IS THIS OUR SONS BOYFRIEND  
notbtsuga: hold up what  
nyanyabitch: tsukki wouldnt shut up about u, yams :') so young and pure  
notbtsuga: HES NOT UR SON U WANNA FIGHT ME  
noyaoyaoyaoi: I SAW RHE WORD FIGHT WHO ARE WE FIGNTING  
hoothotiehoot: YO ITS THE LIBERO THATS SMALLER THAN HINATA YO IM A FAN OF UR WORK  
noyaoyaoyaoi: whay the shit  
noyaoyaoyaoi: O H OMG thank u so much  
space princess; a pain in the ass really  
azuasahi: that was mean oikawa  
noyaoyaoyaoi: thanks oikawa :^)  
memeoverlord: U TALKING SHIT BOUT MY BRO  
hoothotiehoot: omfG TETSU THEY JUST LIKE US!!!  
nyanyabitch: I KNOW  
kzme: u guys r dumb  
sprinkle of gay: bros + slightly older bros **

**sxnshinebby: out of context**

**sxnshinebby: that could be taken as incest**

**notbtsuga: hINATA**

**hanapapi ;): ONII-CHAN~~~**

**matsurmom: OOOOOO NII-CHAN NII-CHAN!!!**

**nyanyabitch: kenma cover ur eyes,,**

**memeoverlord: incest is weird**

**memeoverlord: y fuck ur sister, y not that cute kid u know but r too scared to talk to bc u dont know if hes gay**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: did u mean chikara**

**gucciyama: o hell yeah he is**

**notbtsuga: DAICHI TOOK MY NAMJOON BLANKET AGAIN IM**

**nyanyabitch: hm, my bias is jimin**

**notbtsuga: infamous bias wrecker**

**memeoverlord: taEHYUNG!!!!**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: whoever this j-hope has my heart**

**memeoverlord: WHAT HAPPENED TO NEVER LISTEING TO KPOP HUH YUU**

**memeoverlord: :') finally after all these years**

_**noyaoyaoyaoi had added echikaaaaraa to the chat!** _

**noyaoyaoyaoi: in the words of my kouhai**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: FUCK W ME NOW RYUU**

**echikaaaara: the hell**

**memeoverlord: I HATE THE WORLF**

**mmmilkboi: me too but u dont see me complaining**

**sxnshinebby: thats bc u lock urself in my closet and question ur existence + who u truly are everyday**

**space princess: sounds like iwa-chan**

**h.iwaizumi: drop dead**

**mmmilkboi: im trying**


	4. i cant make myself choke, im daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO THAT ONE ANON ON TUMBLR WHO WAS ACTUALLY MY FIRST ANON EVER, LOVE U BRO

 

* * *

 

**hanapapi: huMP ME**

**matsurmom: fuCK ME!!**

**nyanyabitch: d aDDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!!!!**

**nyanyabitch: i cant make myself choke, i am daddy ;)**

**noturdad: UNACCEPTABLE**

**sxnshinebby: actually kuroo-san**

**nyanyabitch: its daddy**

**sxnshinebby: ur not my dad, daichi is**

**noturdad: out of qll the times dont say im ur dad rn pls**

**notbtsuga: yeah, daichi is my daddy**

**sxnshinebby: GROSS**

**mmmilkboi: WHY CANT I OPEN THESE MESSAGES AND LOVE LIFE INSTEAD OF HATING iT**

**sxnshinebby: but, u hate life either way**

**mmmilkboi: u rite**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: mY NECK**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: my BACK**

**memeoverlord: lICK MY**

**notbtsuga: nOPE NOT GOIJ THERE**

**gucciyama: kuroo is harassing me again**

**gucciyama: this time w bokutos arms**

**sxnshinebby: oh nO**

**sxnshinebby: @ bokuto, u have rlly nice biceps i wanna cry**

**hoothotiehoot: ;) thanks**

**ak.aashi: bokuto-san please dont wink at hinata.**

**hoothotiehoot: y u jealous 'kashi (￣∀￣)**

**ak.aashi: no bokuto-san, i can legit feel the wrath of sugawara-san**

**notbtsuga: :^) u can call me suga**

**memeoverlord: can i call u mom**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: after 5000 years u ask him now**

**azuasahi: suga is quite maternal**

**hanapapi;): but who had the kink in the relationship**

**noturdad: what kinks, i dont recall a k i n k**

**notbtsuga: ;))))))**

**sxnshinebby: disgusting**

**saltyshima: idk whats worse this or the chat hinata made named "maknae"**

**sxnshinebby: thaTS ROOD**

**saltyshima: rlly? great! :)**

**gucciyama: *hacker voice* im in**

**saltyshima; WHAT R U DOING IN MY ROOM**

**gucciyama: >:) **

**sxnshinebby: r they gonna sex**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: "r they gonna sex"**

**memeoverlord: they r gonna the sex hinata**

**sxnshinebby: disgusting x2**

**space princess: is four eyes also getting laid before me? unBELIEVABLE!**

**h.iwaizumi: actually**

**hanapapi: quite believable**

**matsurmom: have u seen urself**

**space princess: yes! im hOT AF DAMN**

**nyanyabitch: i would date u oikawa**

**nyanyabitch: if u had hair up to ur collarbones, dyed slightly blonde thats starting to fade a lil bit but u dont care bc whatever and if u liked video games so much u kick me kn the face when i try to cuddle u**

**space princess: ...**

**sxnshinebby: wow**

**notbtsuga: kuroo**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: r u ok cat father**

**nyanyabitch: YEA IMBDJAI OK!!!!**

**hoothotiehoot: ohno**

**azuasahi: i dont think hes ok**

**nyanyabitch: wHy woNt kenMa loVe mE**

**kzme: what**

**nyanyabitch: KENMA :D**

**kzme: r u ok**

**nyanyabitch: wherever u r im ok**

**kzme: good now i can go back home**

**sxnshinebby: 0:**

**nyanyabitch: nO COME ABCK**

**sxnshinebby: y cant u be liek thay kageyama**

**space princess: u expect tobio-chan to be romantic? pls lmao**

**h.iwaizumi: with a senpai like u i can see why**

**space princess: ITS BC OF ME HE SHOULD BE GOOD AT THIS**

**notbtsuga: he did crawl up hinatas window once**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: he throws hinata around the gym too**

**memeoverlord: not to mention he drags him along the floor too**

**azuasahi: i saw him stare at hinata while hinata kept skipping around w nishi and tanaka**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: hes ma boy :')**

**memeoverlord; we will raise hinata**

**hoothotiehoot: CAN I BE HINATAS UNCLE**

**notbtsuga: everyone loves hinata**

**mmmilkboi: idk do i**

**azuasahi: kageyama**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: BITCH UR THE FIRST KNE**

**echikaaaaraa: lmao rlly kageyama**

**memeoverlord: enNOSHITA HOLY FUCK**

**echikaaaaraa: yo**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: I THINK RYUU BROKE**

**space princess: hOLY SHIT BALDIE ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS?**

**hanapapi: im writing kagehina fanfic shut up**

**sprinkle of gay: DID U SAY KAGEHINA**

**hanapapi: ;))**

**sprinkle of gay: pm me that shit,,,,**

**hanapapi: gotchu fam**

**sxnshinebby: what is a fanfic**

**sxnshinebby: whats kagehina**

**notbtsuga: ur too young for this sweetie**

**mmmilkboi: *deletes all notes***

**noturdad: what?**

**memeoverlord: OH?**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: whats thIS?!!?**

**echikaaaaraa: kageyama expOsed himself**

**mmmilkboi: idk what u guys r talking about shut up**

**space princess: sMh**

**matsurmom: this is worse than watching iwaizumi pin over oikawa**

**h.iwaizumi: idk what ur talking abou shut up**

**azuasahi: i know where kageyama gets it now**

**noturdad: dumb asahi**

**noyaoyaoyaoi: dOnT cALL my baBY DUmB**

**azuasahi: im nO baby**

**noturdad: lol**

**nyanyabitch: what did i miss**

**hoothotiehoot: UR BACK**

**hoothotiehoot: I MISSED U**

**hoothotiehoot: ive been ghostin around, lurkin**

**nyanyabitch: IF BOKUTO IS HINATAS UNCLE I WANNA BE TSUKKIS UNCLE**

**saltyshima: FUCK OFF NO**

**gucciyama: ur that one creepy uncle no lne knvites to family reunions anymore**

**nyanyabitch: y r u so mean to me yama :^(**

**nyanyabitch: wHO WAS THERE WHEN U WROTE THAT 3 pAGE ESSAY ON JUST TSUKISHIMAS EYES**

**gucciyama: listen**

**hanapapi: i want to adopt u yamaguchi**

**matsurmom: and the smol libero he cool**

**notbtsuga: dOnt get near my kids u fucks**

**memeoverlord: mama suga sweeps in again to protect the lil birbs**

**sxnshinebby: FANFICTIOJ IS USUALLY SEXUAL WHY**

**kzme: fans r usually preverted fucks**

**nyanyabitch: :0 kenma u swore**

**nyanyabitch: wait til i tell yaku :D**

**kzme: hes not gonna do anything**

**sxnshinebby: kenma ur so cool**

**kzme: um thanks?**

**sxnshinebby: :')**

**mmmilkboi: y am i not cool**

**sxnshinebby: i thought u didnt care if u were cool or not**

**space princess: tobio is lame**

**h.iwaizumi: just like oikawa**

**space princess: mean iwa-chan**

**hoothotiehoot: kageyama ur cool, even akaashi says so**

**mmmilkboi: rEALLY**

**ak.aashi: youre cool**

**mmmilboi: HSIAKSHJS**

**sxnshinebby: shookageyama**

**ak.aashi: y is he like this**

**notbtsuga: we ask the same everyday**


	5. y u roasting small dick overhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TWO WEEKS OFF AND I DECIDE TO UPDATE WHILE IM SCHOOL LMAO

* * *

  
nyanyabitch: HAPPY NEW UEATS FROM NEW YORK FUCKIES <3

  
notbtsuga: WTF ARE YOU DOING IN NY WTF

noturdad: its 5 days after the new years just saying

nyanyabitch: SUGA, MY LOVE I CAME TO NEW YORK TO ENJOY LIFE

nyanyabitch: jk came here to get kenma a game we didnt have back home, americans r weird

notbtsuga; r u fucking telling me u went to ny to get ur bf a video game

nyanyabitch: bOYFRIEND? I WISH!! aND YA :D ANHTBKNG GOR KENMA <333

hanapapi: fuckin

matsurmom: gOALS!!!!!

hoothotiehoot: BRO THATS SO COOL WHY FIFNT U INVITE ME TJO

memeoverlord: #fakebro

memeoverlord: i would take noya with me to ny, id   
stuff him in the suitcase

noyaoyaoyaoi: :’))

noyaoyaoyaoi: br o

nyanyabitch: IM NOT A FAKE BRO HOW DARE U DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS

nyanyabitch: KOU-CHAN I DIDNT WANNA   
SEPARATE U FROM AKAASHI U WERE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE !!!!!

notbtsuga: o: o sHIT!!

noturdad: nice receive bokuto!!!

hoothotiehoot: HDJDKSIXJUDKSB

hoothotiehoot: yall hes so beautiful

noyaoyaoyaoi: tjats quite gay of u

nyanyabitch: i agree w smol stuff; thats p gay

hoothotiehoot: AT LEAST I DIDNT GO ACROSS THE GLOBE TO G E T A GAME

space princess: yall ever shut up, MY PHONES BLOWING UP   
hanapapi: cant believe ur phone blows more than u do   
memeoverlord: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSH

noyaoyaoyaoi: HDJSJSUDUIDKSJ

nyanyabitch: O NUTS!

space princess: CH O KE

space princess: ALL OF Y OU

notbtsuga: ;))) aight

_noturdad has left the chat!_

notbtsuga: HAHAHAHAHAHHA

h.iwaizumi: hanamaki y tf u talking like u getting sll the succ

h.iwaizumi: the lady that comes to my door to preach provs gets more dick than u, fuck u doing roastin small dick over here

h.iwaizumi; thA ts my job

space princess: IWA-CHAN OMFG

notbtsuga: OH SH IT HAHSD

memeoverlord: HAHUDIDUUDISJSJSJS

noyaoyaoyaoi: IM CRYIN

nyanyabitch: IWAIZUMI HOLY FUCK

hanapapi: list en , I CAME HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

h.iwaizumi: u came? how u gonna cum, left hand helped u?

matsurmom: hello my names left hand ;))

maturmom: AS MUCH AS I LOVE THIS ROAST IMMA HAF TO STOP IT

matsurmom: HE SAD LMAO

matsurmom: “why he gotta be like dat, fuck u iwaizumi”

notbtsuga: everything is ok hanamaki

matsurmom: HES TALKIN TO A PLANT BOUT HOW HE WAS GONNA JUMP OFF THE BALCONY

h.iwaizumi: BOUT TIME

hanapapi: B O I

hanapapi: HOW U GONNA FLAME MY ASS WHEN YO PETTY ASS SELF PINNING ON OIKAWA

hanapapi: DONT THINK I DONT SEE U EYEFUCKIN HIM

hanapapi: TAKE A SEAT BITCH AND RETHINK UR LIFE

h.iwaizumi: IDK WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT I DONT RECALL SUCH AN EVENT

nyanyabitch: O FUCK

notbtsuga: IM CACKLING

hoothotiehoot: JXDJSKKAJZJSB

space princess: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

h.iwaizumi: SHUT DA HELL UP SHITTYKAWA

space princess: what u GONNA DO HUH? EYE FUCK ME SOME MORE?!

hanapapi: :^) god bless this country this chat, im done

matsurmom: YES BABY F CUK IT UP

_h.iwaizumi has left the chat!_

space princess: petty lmao

space princess: OH MY GOD HES CRAWLING UP MY WINDOW

\--------------- 5 pm -----------------

sxnshinebby: hello?

mmmilkboi: wtf happened

saltyshima: a fuckin war

gucciyama: WHYD WE HAVE TO MISS IT FJSJJDKS

kzme: i was asleep for all of this,,,

sprinkle of gay: omf,,,,

sxnshinebby: IWAIZUMI-SAN SUCH A BRSVE SOUL

mmmilkboi; u dumb fuck he aint here no more

sxnshinebby: ya but ur here kinda the same :^)

gucciyama: lmao u calling kags petty

sxnshinebby: :^)

sprinkle of gay: sips tea

mmmilkboi: LOCK UR DOORS BITCH

saltyshima: i hate everyone

_gucciyama has changed saltyshimas name to: kinkyshima!_

kinkyshima: fuck my life

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u <3


	6. this chat is for holy memes not ur naSTY n00ds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las chapter was mainly de senpais now its time for my young hoes tO SHINE!

* * *

sxnshinebby: guys

sxnshinebby: do u rlly think were the only ones like

sxnshinebby: in the world

mmmilkboi; stfu u sound like oikawa-san

kinkyshima: he rite

gucciyama: like aliens ???

sxnshinebby: NO LIKE DIFFERENT ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF,,, uS!???

gucciyama: o shit u got a point

kinkyshima: wh y

mmmilkboi: either way, no matter what world any hinata and any yamaguchi r bound to be gay

gucciyama: ;)) U BETCHA

sxnshibebby: DAMN RIGHT HOE

sprinkle of gay: yall wake up too early tf

kinkyshima: ive been up since 3

gucciyama: 2:30 ;)

sxnshinebby: i just woke up ok

mmmilkboi: MAN YALL WEAK AF I HAVENT SLEPT AT ALL

sxnshinebby: NOT ALL OF US ARE DEAD INSIDE lIKE U KAGEYAMA

sxnshinebby: ok i lied, tsukishima is dead af

gucciyama: lmao

kinkyshima: hinata

sxnshinebby: :^) yes

kinkyshima: ur not wrong for once lmao

sprinkle of gay: MA CAT WONT STOP A PURRIN

kzme: i saw cat, hello,

sxnshinebby: KENMA XHSJSJ

kzme: hey shouyou ^^

mmmilkboi: cut this friendly bs

sxnshinebby: WHY CANT I BE HAPPY FO R ONCE KAGEYAMA

sprinkle of gay: nah b, i got dis i can translate kageyama

sprinkle of gay: in other words

sprinkle of gay: “DONT CALL ANYONE BY THEIR FIRST NAME OTHER THAN ME BOKE”

gucciyama: id like to add “IM THE ONLY ONE YOURE SUPPOSED TO USE FIRST NAMES WITH BOKE!!!”

kinkyshima: “DUMBASS HINATA, WHY CANT YOU CALL ME TOBIO”

sxnshinebby: HAHAHAHhA

mmmilkboi: i hATE ALL OF YOU

sxnshinebby: BUT WHAT THEY SAY IS TRUE!!

mmmilkboi: SHUT UP DUMBASS

sxnshinebby: fckIN ROOD

kzme: :^)

mmmilkboi: FUCK HE JUST PM ME

gucciyama: OMG W hO

mmmilkboi: kOZUME

kzme: <3

sxnshinebby: o:

kinkyshima: probably to declare war

sprinkle of gay: no need for war wHEN U CAN HAVE A THREESOME! :DD

sxnshinebby: NO BC I SHIP KENMA AND KUROO

kzme: w h y

sxnshinebby: WHY NOT??? LEGIT GOALS AFTER DAISUGA

sprinkle of gay: what kinda,,, HINATA U DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT FANFICS WERE????? OR KAGEHINA???

sxnshinebby: listen here,

mmmilkboi: ya,,, daisuga is cute but we gotta talk bout bokuaka,,,

gucciyama: FUCKING YAKULEV GOT ME FUCKED UP YALL DONT UNDERSTAND

kinkyshima: ennoshita and tanaka?? gay as hell

sxnshinebby: ALSO THE BEST?? FUCKING TSUKKIYAMA

gucciyama: ;))))))))))))))

kinkyshima: delete urself

gucciyama: DONT DENY OUR LOVE <3

mmmilkboi: idk whos gayer yamaguchi or hinata

kinkyshima: ur the gayest

mmmilkboi: u say it as if ur the sTRAIGHTEST BITCH JN HERE

mmmilkboi: MAY I BRING OUT THE TIME I CAUGHT U STARING AT YAMAGUCHIS ASS

kinkyshima: wasn't that the time you wanted to fight cuz you thought i was checking hinata out? :^)

mmmilkboi: i dont recall such fuckery,,

sxnshinebby:and u call us gay,,,,, smh

sprinkle of gay: where is my wife :^(

kzme; when will my husband come back from war

sxnshinebby; dont worry kenma, kuroo should be back from new york tomorrow :DDDD

mmmilkboi: [ image sent ]

mmmilkboi: i got a bunny, she soft

sxnshinebby: A WW

sxnshinebby: WHY DIDNT U TELL EM THIS SOONER IM GOING TO UR HOUSE RN

gucciyama: yall gonna fuck arent ya

sxnshinebby: sTOP BEIN NASTY IM GON SEE HIS BUNNY

sprinkle of gay: bunny = dick

gucciyama: OHMYGOF

kinkyshima: but like thay mean his dick tiny

mmmilkboi: MY DICKS PROBABLY BIGGER THAN UR EGO AND THATS FUCKING HUGE

gucciyama: NOTHING IS BIGGER THAN TUSKKIS EGO,,,,

gucciyama; except hIS DICK!

kinkyshima: I HOPE ALL OF YOU CH OKE

gucciyama: u want me to choke? why didnt u tell me sweetheart </3

sxnshinebby: STOP THIS I WANT TO DIE

sprinkle of gay: YAMAGUCHI A FREAK LMAO

kinkyshima: fuck everyone

mmmilkboi: HINATAS HERE??? DONT YOU LIVE IN THE FUCKING MOUNTAINS OR SOME SHIT

sxnshinebby: RUDE ASF BITCH OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME.

sxnshinebby: aLSO YES I LIVE IN THE MOUNTAINS BUT I WAS GOIN TO UR HOUSE ANYWAYS

kzme: o rlly now? interesting :^)

gucciyama: idk if kenmas being a jealous ass hoe or a shady ass hoe

kzme: [ screenshot sent! ]

kzme: “WHAT A RUDE BITCH BUT LIKE HE LOWKEY HELLA CUTE IM S A d”

sxnshinebby: KENMA I TRUSTE D U

kzme: love u

mmmilkboi: i am hella cute thank u

kinkyshima: LMAO W H E R E

mmmilkboi: FUCK YOU TSUKISHIMA GO SUCK YAMAGUCHIS DICK

gucciyama: ya tsukki smd :^)

kinkyshima: die

sprinkle of gay: THIS CHAT WAS FOR MY HOLY EYES

sprinkle of gay: nOT THIS FUCKIN GAY SEXT SESSION

kzme: the porno u never asked for

sxnshinebby: YALL LOOK AT HIS BUNNY

sprinkle of gay: BITCH NO THIS CHAT WAS FOR HOLY MEMES NOT UR naSTY n00DS

sxnshinebby: FUCKINT HELL ITS A LEGIT BUNNY NOT HIS DICK

sxnshinebby: [sent image! ]

mmmilkboi: her names zoe :D

sprinkle of gay: thats the first??? time??? kageyama has used???? ‘ :D ‘ ?????????¿?

sxnshinebby: SHES SO SMOL IM SAD

kzme: ur smol

sxnshinebby: kenma u wanna fight

kzme: gtg xxx

\-------------- 12 am --------------

notbtsuga: ,,,,,, wtf

space princess: what the hell????

nyanyabitch: THAS THE MOST KENMA HAS EVER TEXTED WHY DID I MISS THIS </3

hoothotiehoot: I LO VE HINATA???? i want to adopt hinata, akaashi

ak.aashi: ask suga first

notbtsuga: :^))))

hoothotiehoot; LMAO JK!!

space princess: THESE KIDS R WEIRD GROSS

memeoverlord: im so proud??

noyaoyaoyaoi: :’))))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should like give me ideas for convos,, :D 
> 
> next chapter i promise will have all of them at once , xx


	7. u wISH BItCH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 255 KUDOS??? YALL PLAYIN I LOVE YALL <3333

  
nyanyabitch: henlo bzig hes

space princess; fcuk no

hoothotiehoot: BRO!!!

notbtsuga: sHUT THEFCUK UP BTS IS HAVING S COMEBACK AND IM UNSHABLE

nyanyabitch: GIR L I KNOW ZHAJSJSUS

mmmilkboi: whats the whole hype bout dem

sxnshinebby: GASP

notbtsuga: wHAT ISNT THE HYPE????

memeoverlord: SHOUTS

mmmilkboi: whOS THIS COCONUT LOOKIN HEAD ASS

mmmilkboi: [ image sent ]

sxnshinebby: THATS MY FUCKING BIAS U SHIT, FUGT ME

noyaoyaoyaoi: CATCH ME OUTSIDE HOW BOUT DAH

notbtsuga: nOYA LITERSLLY NO ONE WSNTD TO FIGHT YIU

noyaoyaoyaoi: YE CUZ THEYD LOSE

space princess: LMAO

nyanyabitch: no offense but

hoothotiehoot: I COULD JUMP NESR U AND UD FLY AWAY

memeoverlord: HAHAHSHHYSHA U RITE

noyaoyayaoi: i hage everyone

mmmilkboi: me too :D

notbtsuga: nOWS NOT THE TIME KAGEYAMA

nyanyabitch: YALL WHILE I WAS IN NEW YORK I MET SOME COOL PEOPLE

nyanyabitch: WEEABOO SCARE CROW LOOKIK ASS AND A TALL FARMER BITCH

space princess: wHAT

nyanyabitch: IMMA ADD THEM :DDD

space princess: DONT DO IT BITCH

_nyanyabitch has added ushiwakawaka and tenten-chan to the chat!_

tenten-chan: fuck is this

space princess: DIE

ushiwakawaka: oikawa?

space princess: FUCKINT DIE

nyanyabitch: ;000

noturdad: ushijima! tendou!

ushiwakawaka: hello sawamura

tenten-chan: sUP BITCH PCIKLES

space princess: someone kILL ME

space princess: WHERE IS MY HUSBAND

hanapapi: he left cUZ MY ROAST WAS SO EPIC

matsurmom: dont get full of urself

h.iwaizumi: ur what now

space princess: IWA-CHAN, THE TRASH IS HERE

h.iwaizumi: wym u were here a long time ago???

noyaoyaoyaoi: OZHUSISHZS

echikaaaaraa: lmao

kinkyshima: gross

tenten-chan: ITS SALTINE CRACKER HELLO

kinkyshima: disgusting

ur gay bff: wh di hell

sprinkle of gay: MY WIFE HELLO

echikaaaaraa: um

noyaoyaoyaoi: RYUUS WIFE HELLO!

azuasahi: theres so many people here i

noyaoyaoyaoi: MY WIFE!!!!

sxnshinebby: WER EMISSING KENMA AND AKAASHI WHERE THEY AT

hoothotiehoot: kash asleep, jesos fuciin preggxy dolNe kiLlme

kinkyshima: translation please

sprinkle of gay: gotchu bitch boy

sprinkle of gay: “MY BOYFRIENDS CUTE AS FUCK IM GONNA KERMIT”

echikaaaaraa: kageyama is that u?

notbtsuga: HOLD UP WHAT

mmmilkboi: WHAT

sxnshinebby: wHt di fook

gucciyama: TJEY BOTH SHOOK AF

noyaoyaoyaoi: younh love :’)

memeoverlord: nasty

notbtsuga: tanaka dont make me pull out the receipts

nyanyabitch: rhe only thing i want u to pull out is ur dick ;)))))

notbtsuga: last time i checked ur names kuroo not daichi so no bitch ;)))

mmmilboi: FUCKING

sxnshinebby: CJSKSJIS

kinkyshima: im killing myself bye

sxnshinebby: nOT TODAY

notbtsuga: HAJSJXJSKSHSKWHIZNAIABZJA

notbtsuga: nOT TODAY GEYS ME SO HYPE

nyanyabitch: BIXDNS STFU I HAVENT LISTENED TO RHAT OR SPRING DAY

ur gay bff: u disgrace

sxnshinebby: ^^^^^^

notbtsuga: gtfo, i dont nEED UR ASS HERE

space princess: im living for this suga

nyanyabitch: IM SORRY OK WE ALL CANT HAVE GOOD ASS SIGNAL HERE IN THIS WORLD

sxnshinebby: i liv e in there literal mountains and i was able to listen

hoothotiehoot: hes jus been busy w kenma guys ;)

noyaoyaoyaoi: O H

memeoverlord: O OMH KSHS

e.chikaaaaraa: receipts bict

mmmilkboi: who corrupted u ennoshita

azuasahi: he and noya have been hanging out alot

noyaoyaoyaoi: who else is gon show him pics of ryuus crocodile lookin ass self

memeoverlord: FUCKING CHOKE

hanapapi: on thAT DICK ;)))

matsurmom: ;)))))

space princess: bicr he chokes on the dick he dies have u seen gangsta-chan

sxnshinebby: FUCKSJAHHAV

mmmilkboi: UE THE REASON IW ANT TO DIE OIKAWA

space princess: i thought it was ur pinning after shrimpy that caused that

mmmilkboi: I DONT NEE DTHIS

kinkyshima: smh

space princess: WHAT U DOIN SMH FUCKIN NOODLE ASS BICT

ushiwakakwaka: what is going on?

space princess: oH YO U BICTH

space princess: I HATE UR TALL FARMER ASS

tenten-chan: we all have dif preferences sir,issa why hes ma bf ;))

space princess: disgusting -90 points for u

hanapapi: the only couple u think deserves positive points is u wnd iwaizumi

space princess: noT TRUE HAVE U SEEN DAISUGA

notbtsuga: ;))

kzme: bokuaka

tenten-chan: kenhina owns my ass but kuroo and kags r sad so i haf to ship kagehina and kuroken i

hoothotiehoot: HOW XAN U SAY SUCH A THING KN TBE PRESENSE OF MY BR O

hoothotiehoot: HE ADDED U TO THIS CHAT

hoothotiehoot: LES GO BICT WE BPUTA FIGHT

kzme: akaashis up btw

hoothotiehoot: nvm i gtg

nyanyabitch: :’)))))))))))

ur gay bff: someone help, yachis searcjing ip tendous address while muttering bitch ass weeaboo

tenten-chan: <3

noturdad: w h y

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis seems short,,, ill try to update more!! 
> 
> (psssst,, come talk 2 me :D ) 
> 
> tumblr: shadyoongs  
> twitter: hobifying


	8. bros before hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im not dead (malheureusement :/ )

**nyanyabitch** _has changed the group name to_ “ **PONPONPON** ”

\--

GC -- “ PONPONPON”

nyanyabitch:  
hey yall :-)

notbtsuga:  
die

nyanyabitch:  
:^(

hoothotiehoot:  
JSISSJ SUGA U CANT TALK TO MY BRO LIKE THAT

notbtsuga:  
just did

space princess:  
i hate everyone why r u up so early

hanapapi:  
same reason why you are baby boy ;)

space princess:  
CHOKE ON A RUTABAGA HANAMAKI

matsurmom:  
not all of us r looking at pictures of iwaizumis thighs, i dont hate myself that much

noturdad:  
you guys will wake up the -

sxnshinebby:  
HIHIHI

noyaoyaoyaoi:  
HOWDY

memeoverlord:  
BONJOUR

tenten-chan:  
>:3c

mmmilkboi:  
i WANT DEATH

kzme: ^^

h.iwaizumi: ^^^^^^

azuasahi:  
why though

noyaoyaoyaoi:  
stfu u literally screamed kill me and all i did was wake up

azuasahi:  
love u

notbtsuga:  
yall thats gay

sprinkle of gay:  
so are we

ur gay bff:  
so are we

e.chikaaraaaa:  
TJEU SAID RHAY AT THE SAME TIME WHAT GOALS!!!

e.chikaaraaaa:  
@ryuu this could b us but u playin

memeoverlord:  
WHAT

noyaoyaoyaoi:  
ERROR: TANAKA HAS BEEN DAMAGED

mmmilkboi:  
I AM DAMAGED

sxnshinebby:  
KAGEYAMA NO

mmmilkboi:  
KAGEYAMA YES

\--

nyanyabitch: guys

notbtsuga: choke

noturdad: hello kuroo

nyanyabitch: suGa y do u hate me so mUch ::(

nyanyabitch: hola papi <3

noturdad: i suddenly cannot read

nyanyabitch: u hurt me, daichi </3

\--

kzme:  
[4:15] drastic times calls for drastic measures

nyanyabitch:  
[4:14] wHATS WRONG

memeoverlord:  
HGGHGG HE RESPONDED A MINUTE BEFORE KENMA EVEN REPLIED WHAT KINDA

e.chikaaaaraa:  
take notes bicth

memeoverlord:  
AHAT

sxnshinebby:  
D: wats wrong kenma

kzme:  
im

kzme:  
bored???

kzme:  
ffs someone play overwatch w me :/

nyanyabitch:  
IM COMING KENMA

hoothotiehoot:  
AHAT HAPPENES TO BROS BEDORE HOES

akaashi:  
fuck u kuroo now i have to clean the mess u left + bokutos snot

sxnshinebby:  
ill play w u kenma!!!! :D

kzme:  
thanks shouyou <3

\--  
**mmmilkboi** _has started a chat with_ **notbtsuga** _and_ **space princess** !

mmmilkboi:  
_[screenshot sent]_

mmmilkboi:  
WHATS OVERWATCH???

mmmilkboi:  
:/// mY UM FRIEND WANTS TO KNOW

space princess:  
bitch u got no friends tf

notbtsuga:  
tobio sweetie its a video game

mmmilkboi:  
OH

mmmilkboi:  
OK.

space princess: fUCK DID U THINK IT WAS ?????

mmmilkboi:  
…

mmmilkboi:  
im not gonna answer that,

space princess: bitch the fuck u will

—  
**space princess** _has started a chat with_ **kinkyshima**

space princess:  
alright saltine cracker

space princess:  
u live w tobio right? like some roommate typa shit

space princess:  
knowin his dumbass dis he ask ur noodle ass what overwatch was ?

kinkyshima:  
i hate you why are tou talking to me

kinkyshima:  
and yea, he asked me, he thought it was some roleplay sex shit

space princess:  
FCUAKSHI

space princess:  
was he like jealous

kinkyshima:  
he punched the counter right after kozume sent the heart

kinkyshima:  
“FUCK IS OVERWATCH WHY IS HINATA OVERWATCH-ING???? WHAT THE SHIT”

space princess:  
HAGAGAHAGAHHA

space princess:  
this is gOld omg

space princess:  
thanks wafer cookie, imma keep ya ass around

space princess:  
adios bitch <3

—

notbtsuga:  
so here i am, w my army bomb in one hand, my weave already snACTHED bC NAMJOON IS GOD, WHEN THIS BITcH JUST TOPPLES ON ME LIKE UM??

space princess:  
stfu i brought tea

notbtsuga:  
:000

mmmilkboi:  
oikawa-san

mmmilkboi:  
whatever this “tea” is, cant be as important as suga-san’s story,,,,, so pls

notbtsuga:  
LMAO U RITE HUT THIS IS TEA SO LIKE I CANT MISS OUT.

space princess:  
_[ 2 screenshots sent ! ]_

notbtsuga:  
AWWAAAAAAAA KAGEYAMAAAAAA

notbtsuga:  
AWH AWH MY SON

space princess:  
I WAS CACKLING

space princess:  
srsly tho, like do u rlly have a thing for shrimpy cos like i didnr expect that frfr

notbtsuga:  
UM??? HOW TF NOT ITS LEGIT MY FAV SHIP.

mmmilkboi:  
hinatas p cute ig

mmmilkboi:  
hella cute tbh

mmmilkboi:  
i lowkey wanna wife him up

mmmilkboi:  
no homo tho

space princess:

….

notbtsuga:  
DAICHI OWES ME 20 BUCKS

space princess:  
wtf first of all isnr it yen??????

space princess:  
TOBIOS INLOVE ITS SO WEEEEEIRD

notbtsuga:  
awh <3

notbtsuga:  
ur secret is safe w us bby

space princess:  
yeah :)

notbtsuga:  
tooru, dont make me expose u.

space princess:  
SECRETS SAFW W ME YES 109%

notbtsuga:  
good :^)

notbtsuga:  
oh and kags

mmmilkboi:  
wat

notbtsuga:  
shou likes 2 cuddle sometimes the big spoon, he also cries to jungkooks cheong jejun balsa,

  
mmmilkboi:  
um

mmmilkboi:  
o k

notbtsuga:  
:>

—

GC- PONPONPON

  
nyanyabitch: kenma :^( open up

noturdad: rip u

memeoverlord: rip kuroo

noyaoyaoyaoi: *in the arms of an angel plays*

hoothotiehoot: >:^( das SHAT TOU GET FOR LEABKNG ME

noyaoyaoyaoi: he left his bro for a hoe who left him for a bro.

memeoverlord: woah

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uts been years hello!!!! 
> 
> \- i havent been feelin too swell and schools ass but im gettin by slowly.  
> \- summers rollin in and maybe ill be able to update more :00  
> \- i love u all and i hope u have a good day/night 
> 
> psssddddspspsp: if u guys want to, u can suggest stuff to happen in the chapters !!! :> i dont mind <3 
> 
> twt: nnnnochu  
> tumblr: shadyoongs


	9. depends what kinda stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some stuff at the end that attempt to excuse my lack of updating, also more stuff about the story of you're interested!!! 
> 
> If not, just come satisfy my desire to be yelled at on social media.  
> twt: hobifying  
> tumblr: shadyoongs

* * *

 

 **sxnshinebby:** what does it mean when someone leaves u two sticks in ur bike basket 

 **sxnshinebby:** the sticks have stickers on them, they look like Ryan stickers 

 **notbtsuga:** what 

 **notbtsuga** : do u rlly have,, decorated stick s in ur basket hina? 

 **sxnshinebby** : yeAh,

 **space princess** : LMAO 

 **nyanyabitch** : hinata run it's probably a psychopath trying to lure u in 

 **sxnshinebby** : WAIT WHAT

 **notbtsuga** : DON'T SCARE HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

 **nyanyabitch** : WE'RE ALL BEING WATCHED BY THE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT 

 **space princess** :  WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU  

 **a.kaashi** : he spent the whole night watching documentaries w bokuto. 

 **a.kaashi** : trust me this isn't as bad as it was this morning. 

 **hoothotiehoot** : TRUST NO ONE KASHIIAGASHS WE ARE BEING WSTCHED 

 **space princess** : I told talk about aliens and no one fucking believed me and now we have this, I'm telling you NO ONE BELIEVED ME 

 **h.iwaizumi:** here to confirm indeed: no one believes you, me included. 

 **space princess** : IWA- CHAN WHY 

 **h**. **iwaizumi** : <3 

 **space princess** : WAIT WHAT 

 **space princess:**  IWA-CHAN JUST HEARTED ME 

 **sprinkle of gay** : gay 

* * *

 **sxnshinebby** : how come we never see enough of daichi, ennoshita, asahi, ushijima, tendou, shimizu or yachi They're all here but never here here 

 **notbtsuga** : pussi bois™

 **sprinkle of gay** : excuse me

 **notbtsuga** : i said what i said.

 - 

_private conversation with **[mmmilkboi]** , [ **notbtsuga** ] & [ **space princess** ] !_

**space princess:** tobio-chan

 **space princess** : DID YOU REALLY GIVE YOUR CRUSH A PILE OF STICKS.

 **mmmilkboi** : ..

 **mmmilkboi** : yeah

 **mmmilkboi** : is that not??? good???

 **space princess** : IN WHAT WORLD IS STICKS GOOD???

 **notbtsuga** : :^) depends what kinda stick

 **space princess** : sUGA OMG

 **mmmilkboi** : dont get it

 **space princess** : ah young minds :')

 **notbtsuga** : why didnt u get him flowers kags

 **space princess** : ^^^^^

 **mmmilkboi** : idk what flowers he likes

 **notbtsuga** : daisies , sunflowers!!!

 **space princess** : wtf u know everything

 **notbtsuga** : yes i do :^) mr. i pin rose petals next to pictures of iwaizumi

 **mmmilkboi** : lmao

 **space princess** : hEY

-

_private conversation with [ **sxnshinebby** ] & [ **notbtsuga** ] ! _

**sxnshinebby** : SUGAWARA-SAN 

 **sxnshinebby** : SUGA-SAN 

 **notbtsuga** : wat u want 

 **sxnshinebby** : i have to tell u smth 

 **sxnshinebby** : issa secret 

 **notbtsuga** : im listening. 

 **sxnshinebby** : well u see

 **sxnshinebby** : i kinda like u know 

 **notbtsuga** : cmon hina use words tell me whats up?

 **sxnshinebby** : i 

 **sxnshinebby** : i find kenma??? so cute??? n so great????? i want??? to???? kiss???? him????? hes one of my best friends tho???? 

 **notbtsuga** : :0 hinata do u like kenma??? 

 **sxnshinebby** : maybe. 

 **notbtsuga** : AWW HINATAAAAAA 

 **sxnshinebby** : hey hey hEy calm down

 **sxnshinebby** : HGASHSHSH

 **notbtsuga** : when did this occur. 

 **sxnshinebby** : WHEN I WENT TO HIS HOUSE RIGHT TO PLAY OVERWATCH I WAS LIKE HI IM HERE AND HE WAS LIKE "shou u dont have to come here 2 play w me,, u know that rite" anD I WAS LIKE WELL SHIT COS U KNOW HES ALL THE WAY IN FUCKING TOKYO IN SHKT AND I WASTED MONEY ON THAT BUT WTV 

 **sxnshinebby** : SO THAT WEEKEND I WAS MISSING?? I WAS W KENMA 

 **sxnshinebby** : sO WE PLAYED SOME OVERWATCH I DIDNT UNDERSTAND BUT HE TAUGHT ME AND INWAS LIKE UWAAAH KENMA UR SO GOOD AT THIS!!!!! :DD u know me happy 

 **sxnshinebby** : aND HE BLUSHED LIKE HE LOOKED SO PRETTY AND HE SAID THANK U SOFTLY. 

 **notbtsuga** : AW WHAG A SMOL  

 **sxnshinebby** : AND AND AFTER THAT WE HAD AN INTENSE PILLOW FIGHT HE WAS SO SERUOUS THAT I ALMOSY LIKE HIT WINDOW BUT THATS FINE and and 

 **sxnshinebby** : when we got tired we laid down n like his hair was all messy n splayed out he was so pretty suga-san :^( his cheeks were all rosey n he smiled so cutely and :::::( 

 **notbtsuga** : whats got u so sad hina??? u had a good time w him ++ it seems like he likes u back?? 

 **sxnshinebby** : impossible hAVE U SEEN THE WAY HE AND KUROO ACT??? its amazing. he brought kenma like a lifetime supply of apple pie when i was there. 

 **sxnshinebby** : MAN WENT TO A WHOLE OTHER COUNTRY JUST TO GET HIM A GAME... 

 **notbtsuga** : ::::/ i still think u got a shot babe 

 **sxnshinebby** : ill just wait til the crush leaves the system.  

 **notbtsuga** : come join us at the park today?? it was gonna be a double date w asahi and nishinoya but u can come w, ill even ask yachi and yamaguchi?? 

 **sxnshinebby** :  count me in ! :D 

- 

_**GC [ PONPONPON]** _

**gucciyama** : WUS GOOD BITCHES 

 **matsurmom** : THIS KID WILD OMG 

 **matsurmom** : HONEY TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED. 

 **hanapapi** : OK SO 

 **hanapapi** : me being tbe good bf i am was gonna tAKE MY WIFE ON A ROMANTIC GETAWAY bUT that didnt work out cos im a broke bitch bht i did manage to take him out, thru yamaguchi 

 **hanapapi** : HE WAS LIKE I KNKW WHERRE YALL CAN GO BUT U HAVE TO TAKE ME TOO SO ME N MATSUN WERE LIKE HELL YES!!!! FAMILY ROADTRIP!!!! 

 **notbtsuga** : what 

 **noturdad** : what 

 **kinkyshima** : what 

 **matsurmom** : LAMOAAHAJSHAJB 

 **hanapapi** : SO WE WENT TO LIKE THIS RLLY CUTE MOUNTAIN PLACE YAMA KNOWS AND HES LIKE WHIE YALL FUCK IMMA GET FOOD COS THERES LIKE NOTHING KN TBERE ANS SO WE PROCEEDED TO FOLLOWI DIRECTIONS 

 **nyanyabitch** : DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT KENMA IS GHOSTING AROUND 

 **kzme** : fuk u kuroo i know what fucking is 

 **nyanyabitch** : ur innocence where has it gone ;-( 

 **hanapapi** : SO AFTER WE DONE WE TRIED CALLING YAMAGUCHI BUT SERBICE IS BAD AND WE DECIDE TO WAIT RIGHT SO WE DID AND WE INVESTIGATED THE CABIN ITS SO CUTE 20/10 WOULD RECOMMEND 

 **hanapapi** : ANYWAYS LIKE AN HOUR LATER WE GET WORRIED SO WE SET OFF TO FIND OUR SON FINDING YAMAGUCHI. AND WE SO FINF HIM BUT HES??? HES JUST STARING AT A TREE W LIKE GROCERY BAGS AROUND HIM 

 **hanapapi** : "motherfucker tOOK MY SEAWEED" aND HE FUCKING LEAPED UP THE TREE??? 

 **matsurmom** : this is just day 1. 

 **hanapapi** : SO THE DAY WE WERE GONNA LEAVE WE STOPPED FOR GAS LIKE MIDWAY!!! AND YAMA GOT OUT TO GET SNAKCS AND I WENT W HIM WHILE MATTSUN STAYED KN THE CAR 

 **hanapapi** : SO WE GETTING OUR SNACKS THIS AND THAT SMALL TALK, aND THEN THIS GUY WAS LIKE ALL UP IN HIS SPACE??? LIKE BRUSHING AND BREATHING ON HIM?? bALD ASS BITCH AND YAMAGUCHI WAS LIKE NOT TODAY BITCHO!!' anD HE LIKE WENT OFF ON THE MAN SO MUCH THE MAN DROPPED HIS PHONE AND LOOKED SO SCARED and u know what yama does, hE FUCKIN TAKES HIS PHONE AND THROWS IT OUT WHEN THE MAN RUNS "DONT TOUCH THE DISPLAY BITCH" and thats how we properly adopted yamaguchi tadashi as out child. 

 **kinkyshima** : ... 

 **gucciyama** : display is under the name of tsukkishima kei <3 

 **notbtsuga** : I RAISED THIS BOY THATS MY SON RIGHT THERE 

 **noyaoyaoyaoi** : YAMAGUCHIBWTFAHSHSUAJSHAJZHSJABS

 **memeoverlord** : HAHAHAGHSHAGAHAHGA 

e. **chikaaaaraa** : OMG 

 **sxnshinebby** : i aspire to be like this one day 

 **sprinkle of gay** : DAS MY BITCH RIGHT THERE MY BEST!!! FRIEND!!!! 

 **gucciyama** : ;) 

 **noyaoyaoyaoi** : bet tsukishuma js like 90% turned on now 

 **mmmilkboi** : hes liKE ALL RED AND U KNOW IN ANKME WHEN PPL WITH GLASSES THEIR LENSE IS LIKE FOGGED UP HES LIKE THAT LAOAHSJAB

 **kinkyshima** : I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU 

 **mmmilkboi** : finally someone who will do it for me 

 **gucciyama** : AWH TSUKKI!!!!!! <3333 

-

e. **chikaaaaraa** : i just realized in this chat, theres like 5 army's right 

 **nyanyabitch** : u betcha ;) 

 **sxnshinebby** : jungkookie TT 

 **notbtsuga** : daichi doesnt wanna admit that hes inlove w yoongi. im inlove w yoongi. 

 **e.chikaaaaraa** : WHY ISNT ONE MENTION MY MANS KIM SEOKJIN MY LORD AND SAVIOR!!! 

 **memeoverlord** : YOU AN ARMY TOO??? 

 **e.chikaaaaraa** : UM OBV BITCH

 **memeoverlord** ; fuckINF MARRY ME.

 **e.chikaaaaraa** : gladly ;;))

 **notbtsuga** : U BET YA ASS IM BRINGING MY LIGHT STICK TO YA WEDDING

 **noyaoyaoyaoi** : *suga at the wedding* YESS BITCH KISS THAT BITCH!! YESSSSSSS LOVE IS ALL AROUND *waves army bomb*

 **notbtsuga** : :)

 **notbtsuga** : YO ENNOSHITA KEEP RYUU HE JUST RAN TO THE COMPUTER AND LJKE HES BUYING STUFF..

 **e.chikaaaaraa** : while ur at it baby can u get me some kneepads :::// thank u !!!

 **sxnshinebby** : :^( i want somone to buy me kneepads

-

private conversation with ** _[kzme]_** & **_[sxnshinebby]_**! 

 **kzme** : hey shou?

 **sxnshinebby** : KENMA HI :DD

 **kzme** : hello :)

 **kzme** : im gonna,, be around u this week?? and was wondering if u?? wanted to hang out?? u know, go shopping and stuff?

 **sxnshinebby** : :D OFC U DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO ASK!!!!!

 **kzme** : :) great its a date. see u soon 

 **sxnshinebby** : YES SIR ILL BE WAITING FOR U~~~

 **kzme** : <3  

 **sxnshinebby** : WAIT WAHAT 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what is this garbage 
> 
> hey y'all it's been a while :^) 
> 
> Pls bear with me , I'm rlly shit at updating,,,, I promise more updates but slowly,, I wish I could've updated more this summer but I legit didn't have anything to write and post anything (all my drafts are in my phone, which was taken away :^) (i have it back tho) 
> 
> -Another note: I should state that the only ones noT PINING AFTER EACH OTHER ARE daisuga, asanoya, bokuaka, matsuhana, ushiten and kiyoyachi  
> -ALSO please forgive me for not given some characters enough spot light I would say, I just have a hard time remembering to add them, or what they'll say :^(  
> -kagehina is the main pairing here so I'll try to focus a little more on that, but the other ships will get some love too~~~~  
> \- NEW TAG???? WONDER whO puT tHAt in tHere?????

**Author's Note:**

> wowie... 
> 
> TELL ME IF THIS IS WORTH MORE OF!! kudos is appreciated!! :) 
> 
> @louistlover thank u for helpin out bitch


End file.
